Love Infernal
by Raivotar
Summary: The Undertaker changes her life... or something. Read and find out. I'm not too good at summaries :


This is a song fic I just thought of. I really love this song Love Infernal by Poisonblack. And I've thought of writing a fic based on it. I originally had the idea for this story when I saw The Undertaker live, but I thought I'd add this song to it too. So here it is. :) Please read and review. This is my first story I've written so far. Well, I'm writing one, but I don't know how it's gonna turn out… :). I hope you like this one.

Oh, and I don't own the song "Love Infernal" or The Undertaker.

Characters: The Undertaker and the girl

**Love Infernal**

He was looking at her in the dark corner of the bar again. Just like he had done every day for the past six months. She was on stage performing for the shady customers of the gloomy bar. He could see it in her eyes and in her movements and he could hear it in her voice, that this wasn't what she wanted to do. But she didn't have anything else, no family or anything.

He was watching her every move, remembering how she had done the same moves every night for a long time. He was thinking tonight is the night. Tonight he would claim that young woman. Take her away from this place. Take her away from this world.

She was dancing on stage of the dark bar. She was making the same movements like the night before and the night before that. She had been doing it for so long she didn't even remember. And she didn't even care anymore. She wanted to get out of the job, out of the town, out of the country, even out of this world. But she had never found the strength to leave. So there she was again dancing to the customers tonight, like she will be dancing to them tomorrow night. She was so tired of her life, she had just given up.

He got up from his seat at the bar and he went outside. He moved so quietly and smoothly that nobody noticed him leave. He went to stand in the shadows and wait the girl to come out.

After her show was over, the girl left the bar. She got out from the back door. She looked around and started to walk to her apartment.

Suddenly she saw a figure come out from the shadows. It was a man wearing a black long leather coat and a black hat. She startled a little. But when the man lifted his head she saw his eyes. Two emerald green eyes were staring deep into her eyes. She could feel those eyes looking deep inside her, right into her very soul. She could feel the eyes see all her secrets and all her desires. She tried to look away, but she couldn't move. She felt like she was paralyzed. All of a sudden she started moving towards the man, but she wasn't walking, she was floating. She landed right in front of the man, their eyes still locked. The man lifted her in his arms and carried her to his car. It was an old hearse. He put her on the front seat and went to the driver's seat. He drove them back to his old mansion.

The house was old gothic style building. When they got to the house, he lifted the girl from the car and carried her to the house. He took her upstairs, straight to the bedroom. He laid her on to the bed and took off all her clothes.

She kept still staring at the man. She wasn't scared or anything. She thought it was weird, normally in situation like this anybody would be terrified. But she felt something peaceful and like she new he wasn't going to hurt her. She thought this is something she had been waiting for so long.

He then took off all of his clothes and climbed to the bed with her. He went on top of her and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. She responded with the same passion. Then he took her, powerfully, but still gently. She enjoyed it; she had never felt anything like that before.

Afterwards she had all new sensations. She didn't think about the bar, she didn't feel her pain anymore, she didn't feel this world anymore. He had set her free from the world by taking her. Now she was finally feeling good. He made her feel good. And now she was his for eternity.

**Love Infernal**

Come...the thick night and breathe in me  
Yes, come...with lifeless eyes and die with me  
Burn... unleash the holy smoke to flee  
Yes, burn... deceased and buried is misery

To live in desire is to play with the fire  
that burns within our every cell  
Dying eternal, love infernal... just one kiss to feel the spell  
So fall and surrender the weak pretender  
Don't resist the call of hell  
Dying eternal, love infernal... just one kiss to feel the spell

Heart... kill the heart make the beating cease  
Yes, heart... the chained emotions crave for release  
Souls... together entwined in debauchery  
Yes, souls... flee beyond divinity


End file.
